Danno's House
by ourlastsummr
Summary: Grace is concerned about Danny's current living arrangements.


**Title:** Danno's House

**Summary:** Grace is concerned about Danny's current living arrangements.

**Spoilers:** Eh, I guess not really. Basic knowledge of H50 is probably recommended though.

**Pairings:** Ship-free. Steve/Danny, maybe if you squint really hard and turn your neck to the left.

**Word Count:** 748

**Disclaimer:** I'm borrowing the characters and such from the cute little Hawaiian sandbox. I swear I didn't, like, lock them in my closet. Especially Steve and Danny. Nope. _No I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters. Rights belong to their owners and CBS. The hair belongs to Scott Caan and his hair dresser though._

**Danno's House**

"If you squint your eyes really hard, your house does look kind of nice," Grace concedes as she enjoys a slice of pizza with her dad on his front door step. They're waiting for Steve to come by with his truck since 5-0's most recent case landed the Camaro in the garage.

"Are you saying my house isn't nice?" Danny muses.

"Well," Grace starts, looking at her dad with a very serious, very Danny face, "it's very small. That can't be safe, right? Because, if there was a fire, you'd be doomed."

"Monkey if there was a fire, I promise my crappy apartment would not kill me."

"Maybe not. But it's still small. I'm much more tiny than you and I can barely fit in the bathroom! Do you even use it?"

Danny laughs. "Yes Grace, I use my bathroom. You just gotta squeeze around the tight corners. The big problem is my hair. It's so big, it needs its own bathroom." Grace giggles at that.

"I wish you could have a regular house. Like mommy and Stan. Or even Steve. It just doesn't seem fair that you get an ugly apartment and they get houses." Grace says sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad about that. Danno just can't buy a house right now." He taps her shoulder. "Besides, there's no nice Jersey models here." Grace smiles. "Your mommy and Stan have a very nice house, but I could never afford something like that. And Steve lives in his parents' old house. Because, honestly, I don't think Steve even knows the basics of buying a house. So if he didn't have that to fall back on, he'd be living in a place worse than this."

"False Danny. If I didn't have my parents' house, I would stay at a hotel. Or force you to rent a place with me." Steve interjects, easily dropping into the conversation like he was there the whole time. Grace squeals at the SEAL's appearance and jumps into his arms.

"I think you should make Danno stay with you. His house is too sad."

"My house is just -"

"I think you're right Gracie. What do you think, should we start packing right now?"

"Steven my house is fine, you do not need to -"

"Mommy wouldn't mind, I'm sure, because she doesn't like me being here anyway. She says bad people could live right next door."

"Grace, you know I would never -"

"And your mom would be right. But maybe next weekend we could -"

"Okay, that is enough, I am done, look see, done. Steven no, I am not moving into your house because I already spend an unhealthy amount of time with you anyway, and I would really like to cut back on it. And Monkey I'm sorry but I'm staying here. I can't afford to move and I kind of like it here."

"No you don't." Steve and Grace announce simultaneously.

Danny rubs his hands over his face and sighs loudly. "No I don't, but I'm dealing, okay? Look, let's just get you home Grace. And you," he said pointing at Steve, "need to stop riling up my daughter. I do not need two kids on my ass about my house."

Steve looks amused. As they walk to the truck, Steve glances at Danny. "I didn't rile her up though. I'm pretty sure it was Kono. When they got shave ice yesterday she told Grace to mention your apartment and its sadness to you. Just thought you'd like to know."

"Awesome. Just for that I am going to stay here and suffer. Or harass both of you into getting new places."

"Whatever you say, Danno."

"I will."

"I'm sure you will."

"I will make sure you both hate your current residences so much you move into the apartment building with me and it'll be all your fault."

"Maybe I will do that. Then we can be neighbours." Steve says excitedly. "Then we can spend even _more_ time with each other."

"I take it back! If it means that you become my neighbour then I take it all back. Stay in your house on the beach and see if I care."

Steve smirks one final time before pulling onto the road to Rachel and Stan's.

_Fin_


End file.
